The present invention is generally directed to a plug-type connector for backplane wirings. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a connector having a blade connector fashioned as a rectangular housing open at one side for plugging onto the blades of a wiring backplane and with a spring clip pluggable into the blade connector in a mated fashion. The spring clip is provided with receptacle chambers and is firmly joined to an assembly printed circuit board, whereby the blades and springs are arranged parallel in a plurality of rows. The individual contact springs are surrounded by electrically conductive shieldings that are connected to contactings applied in the intermediate grid both at the backplane side as well as at the assembly side, the contactings being charged with an appropriate potential.
Such a plug-type connector for backplane wirings is disclosed, for example, by European patent application 94 103 192.4. Over and above this, plug-type connectors have been proposed wherein the shielding ensues with different all-metal housings or, respectively, sheet metal housings. The shield contacting is thereby to be resolved in the tightest space at the plug side.